


Thank you

by ArchiveofEris



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchiveofEris/pseuds/ArchiveofEris





	

Thank You

I thank you for giving birth to me  
Even if I didn't asked you to  
Thank you for washing my clothes  
And for cooking cooking delicious s food

You know I love you  
But I cant helped but talk back  
When it feels like I am just your toy  
Your slave that you can hurt and hurl painful words with

Thank you for giving me a high pain tolerance  
Every slap and kick helped  
But you know what hurts the most?  
When you told me I never made you happy

Thank you for all the things you bought  
But I'm sorry that I can't do a lot of household chores  
I have a lot of schoolworks to do  
But I guess your not happy because I don't have the right to be tired

Thank you for giving me criticisms  
It never failed to boost my self-esteem  
Thank you that I have stage anxiety  
Now I'll always look like an idiot 

Thank you for always calling out my mistakes  
For calling me a slut everytime  
Now I cant help but resent the idea of sex

Thank you for making me happy  
Even for just a minute  
It makes me forget how much I hate myself

I'm sorry I can't be the daughter you've always wanted  
But thank you for the clothes  
I might not look good on it though

Thank you for the memories  
The happy ones especially  
But I can't help but remember that one time you told someone I'm not good enough

Thank you for making me feel insignificant  
My feelings are not valid  
I'm just being dramatic  
My brother had it worse 

But you did not tell him  
That he's a failure  
That you would disown because he failed to maintain a grade  
And you never spat on his dreams

I thank you for bringing me back to reality  
That my dream would not come true  
Because only the best ones can do it  
And I'm not one of them

Thank you for making me feel trapped  
Because I should be what you want me to be  
A person who would earn heaps of money

But I fell  
I fell  
Into these dark, dark abyss

But I want to thank you for making me fall in to this abyss  
This dark abyss of depression  
It seeps down in to my root afterall  
And you are my root


End file.
